Prince David
Prince David, oder auch Prince Charming, ist eine Hauptfigur aus Once Upon a Time. Er schaffte seine Tochter Emma in Sicherheit, kurz bevor der dunkle Fluch der Bösen Königin einschlug. Geschichte Rumpelstilzchen hatte einen Handel mit King George abgeschlossen, in dem der König ein Sohn erhält: James. Dieser stirbt jedoch im Kampf mit Behemoth. Rumpelstilzchen holt daraufhin David, den Zwillingsbruder von James, in den Palast, und gibt diesen als James aus. Dieser (der falsche James) lebte zuvor als Schafhirte mit seiner Mutter zusammen und nimmt danach den Platz als Prince James ein. Als er einen Drachen besiegt, soll er als Belohnung die Tochter von King Midas zur Frau nehmen. King George zwingt ihn, der Hochzeit zuzustimmen, da er damit droht, Davids Mutter zu töten. („ “) Als ihm bei einer Kutschfahrt mit Abigail seine Juwelen von einem Dieb geklaut werden, verfolgt er diesen. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass der Dieb eine junge Frau ist. Sie kann ihm jedoch entkommen. Einige Zeit später gelingt es ihm, die Diebin zu fangen. In der Zwischenzeit hat er herausgefunden, dass ihr Name Snow White ist, da sie von der Bösen Königin per Steckbrief gesucht wird. Seine Juwelen hat sie jedoch längst verkauft. Um es wieder gut zu machen, hilft Snow White ihm seine Juwelen wiederzubeschaffen. Während dieses Abenteuers verlieben sich beide ineinander, aber ihre Wege trennen sich wieder. („ “) David kann Snow nicht vergessen und schreibt ihr einen Brief. In diesem erklärt er ihr, dass, wenn sie ihn auch liebt und zu ihm kommt, er Abigail nicht heiraten wird. Snow kommt zu ihm, aber da King George ihr damit droht, David zu töten, wenn sie ihm nicht das Herz bricht, sagt sie ihm, dass sie ihn nicht liebe. David ist geschockt und flieht vor seiner Hochzeit mit Abigail. („ “) Auf seiner Flucht trifft er auf Abigail und erfährt von ihr, dass sie ihn ebenfalls nicht heiraten will, da sie einen anderen Mann liebt. Sie führt ihn zu einer goldenen Statue und erklärt, dass ihr Verlobter Frederick versehentlich von ihrem Vater in Gold verwandelt wurde und nur das Wasser aus dem Nostos-See ihn erlösen könne. David verspricht, ihr zu helfen. Im Nostos-See trifft er auf eine Sirene, welche die Gestalt von Snow White annimmt. Sie versucht ihn zu verführen und als ihr das nicht gelingt, will sie ihn ertränken. David gelingt es, sie mit einem Dolch zu erstechen. Er bringt Abigail das Wasser vom See, womit diese Frederick von dem Fluch erlösen kann. David versteht, dass er um Snow kämpfen muss. Auf seinem Weg zu ihr trifft er Red Riding Hood. Diese erklärt ihm jedoch, dass Snow loszog um ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn auch liebt. Doch irgendetwas muss sie auf ihrem Weg davon abgebracht haben, und er erkennt, dass George dahinter steckt. Die Männer des Königs, die David jagen, tauchen auf und er flieht mit Red. („ “) Red hält die Männer von George auf, indem sie sich in einen Wolf verwandelt, damit David fliehen kann. Auf seiner Suche nach Snow trifft er einen nackten Soldaten, dessen Rüstung von Snow gestohlen wurde, damit sie die Königin töten kann. David ist überzeugt davon, dass Snow so etwas nicht machen würde, doch der Soldat besteht darauf, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. David begibt sich zu Rumpelstilzchens Schloss, um zu erfahren, wie er Snow White aufhalten kann. Rumpelstilzchen erklärt ihm, dass nur ein Kuss der wahren Liebe den Fluch des Trankes, den Snow genommen hat, brechen könne. David tauscht seinen Umhang gegen die Information über Snows Aufenthaltsort ein. Er macht sich auf den Weg und erreicht Snow, als sie sich darauf vorbereitet, die Königin zu töten. Er küsst sie, was den Fluch jedoch nicht bricht, und wird von ihr niedergeschlagen und an einen Baum gefesselt. Jiminy Cricket weckt ihn auf und bittet ihn, Snow aufzuhalten. David erreicht Snow und wirft sich vor sie, als sie gerade einen Pfeil abschießt, wodurch er selbst getroffen wird und die Königin rettet. Als Snow wissen möchte, wieso er das getan hat, erklärt er, dass er lieber sterben würde, als zuzulassen, dass Snow böse wird. Snow White ist davon gerührt und küsst ihn, wodurch ihr Fluch gebrochen wird und ihre Erinnerungen an David zurückkehren. Die beiden werden getrennt, als King Georges Männer auftauchen und David gefangen nehmen. („ “) King George befiehlt, David öffentlich hinrichten zu lassen, doch die Exekution wird von der Bösen Königin unterbrochen. Sie verspricht ihm Gold, wenn er ihr David gibt und verspricht, den Prinzen leiden zu lassen. Sie sperrt ihn in ihr Verlies. Als David sie fragt, was sie plant, zeigt sie ihm nur einen Apfel. Nachdem Snow White den Apfel gegessen hat, spürt David, dass etwas passiert ist und er fragt die Königin, was sie Snow angetan hat, erhält jedoch keine Antwort. („ “) Zwei Wachen holen David aus dem Verlies und teilen ihm mit, dass er hingerichtet werden soll. Er wird jedoch vom Jäger gerettet, der ihm erklärt, dass er ein Freund von Snow White ist. Er gibt David Verpflegung, sein Schwert und eine Karte aus dem Schloss. David wird jedoch von der Bösen Königin in den unendlichen Wald verbannt. Dort trifft er auf Rumpelstilzchen, der Davids Ring stiehlt und einen Handel vorschlägt. David möchte sich nicht darauf einlassen und kämpft gegen Rumpelstilzchen. Dieser überwältigt David und überzeugt ihn, sich auf den Handel einzulassen. David soll ein Fläschchen wahre Liebe im Bauch eines Drachen verstecken, im Gegenzug bekommt er seinen Ring zurück, der nun so verzaubert ist, dass er Snow White finden wird. Nachdem David den Trank im Drachen versteckt hat, trifft er sich mit Rumpelstilzchen. Dieser gibt ihm den Ring zurück und verwandelt Davids Kleidung in einen roten Anzug. Mit Hilfe des Ringes gelingt es David, Snow White zu finden. Die Zwerge tragen sie in einem Glassarg durch den Wald und sagen, dass er zu spät sei. David küsst Snow, wodurch er ihren Schlaffluch bricht. („ “, „ “) Am Ufer fragt Snow White ihn, wie er sie gefunden hat und er zeigt ihr den Ring. Dann kniet er sich vor ihr nieder und macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag, den sie glücklich annimmt. Die beiden planen, das Königreich zusammen zurückzuerobern. („ “) Als die beiden ihre Pläne besprechen, teilt ihnen Red mit, dass King George einen mächtigen Auftragsmörder angestellt hat. Prince Charming möchte zurückbleiben und sagt Snow, dass sie zur Hütte seiner Mutter laufen soll. Nach dem Kampf erreicht er die Hütte, kurz bevor Georges Streitmacht dort auftaucht. Obwohl David sie besiegen kann, wird seine Mutter von einem vergifteten Pfeil getroffen. Als Snow White und Lancelot sie erreichen, brechen sie zum Nostos-See auf, um Davids Mutter zu heilen. Das Wasser des Sees ist jedoch ausgetrocknet. Lancelot findet eine kleine Portion Wasser und bringt sie Ruth. Sie trinkt das Wasser, das jedoch nicht wirkt. Da sie weiß, dass sie sterben wird, gibt sie zu, dass es ihr Leid tut, dass sie nicht sehen wird, wie ihr Sohn Snow White heiratet. Daraufhin fragt Snow White Lancelot, ob er sie und David verheiraten kann. Während der Hochzeitszeremonie trinkt Snow aus einem Kelch. Nachdem die beiden verheiratet sind, stirbt Ruth in Frieden. David zeigt Snow eine Kette seiner Mutter, welche die Fähigkeit hat, das Geschlecht eines zukünftigen Kindes einer Person vorherzusagen. Bevor Snow White ihm von dem Unfruchtbarkeitsfluch, mit dem King George sie belegt hat, erzählen kann, beginnt die Kette zu schwingen und teilt ihr mit, dass sie irgendwann in der Zukunft ein Kind haben wird. Prince Charming ist erfreut darüber und sagt ihr, dass sie das Königreich als Familie zurückerobern werden. Snow White erkennt, dass Ruth nur vorgetäuscht hat, das Wasser zu trinken und es in Wirklichkeit Lancelot gegeben hat, damit dieser es in Snows Kelch schüttet und ihren Unfruchtbarkeitsfluch aufhebt. („ “) Irgendwann während des Krieges verbünden sich die Böse Königin und King George. Georges Streitmacht wird besiegt und David und Snow White stellen der Bösen Königin eine Falle und sperren sie ein. Der Kriegsrat bespricht, was mit ihr geschehen soll. Snow White möchte die Königin nicht töten und Jiminy Cricket stimmt ihr zu. David kann sie umstimmen und die Hinrichtung wird geplant. Bei der Hinrichtung sagt Regina, dass sie nur bereut, nicht noch mehr Leid verursacht zu haben. Snow White bricht die Hinrichtung ab und Regina wird zurück in ihre Zelle gebracht. David sagt Snow, dass Regina zu gefährlich sei, um am Leben gelassen zu werden und dass sie sich niemals ändern werde. Snow White glaubt, dass sie sich ändern könne und noch Gutes in ihr stecke, da Regina ihr in der Vergangenheit das Leben gerettet hat. Rumpelstilzchen bietet ihr eine Möglichkeit an herauszufinden, ob Regina sich ändern kann. Snow White besucht Regina in ihrer Zelle und sagt ihr, dass sie gehen könne. Als die beiden die Zelle verlassen, nimmt Regina ein Messer und ersticht Snow White, was jedoch keinen Schaden verursacht. Das Messer wurde verzaubert, so dass Regina Snow White und David nicht schaden kann. Da Regina bewiesen hat, dass sie sich nicht ändern kann, wird sie aus dem Königreich verbannt. („ “) David und Snow White heiraten im Schloss, doch die Hochzeit wird von der Bösen Königin unterbrochen. Sie schwört, dass sie Snow Whites Glück zerstören werde und teilt ihnen von dem bevorstehenden Fluch mit, der dafür sorgen wird, dass sie die einzige ist, die ein Happy End bekommt. Prince Charming wirft sein Schwert nach ihr, doch sie verschwindet. („ “) Einige Zeit später besuchen David und Snow White die Hochzeit von Cinderella und Prince Thomas. Nachdem sie von Cinderellas Handel mit Rumpelstilzchen erfahren, heckt er einen Plan mit ihr, Thomas, Grumpy und der Blauen Fee aus, um ihn mit Feenmagie zu fangen. Der Plan gelingt, obwohl Thomas als Preis für Cinderellas gebrochenen Handel verschwindet. David sperrt Rumpelstilzchen in eine besondere Zelle im Verlies. („ “) Später wird Snow White schwanger von David und die beiden erfahren von Rumpelstilzchen, dass ihr Kind die Erlöserin wird. Als Gegenleistung für seine Informationen möchte dieser den Namen von Snows ungeborener Tochter erfahren. David sagt, dass sie einen Sohn bekämen, aber Snow bestätigt, dass es ein Mädchen ist und sagt, dass ihre Tochter Emma heißen werde. David und Snow White treffen sich mit ihren Verbündeten, um zu besprechen, wie sie den Fluch der Bösen Königin aufhalten können. Die Blaue Fee erzählt ihnen von einem magischen Baum und sagt, dass er eine Person vor dem Fluch beschützen könne. Geppetto und Pinocchio erklären sich dazu bereit, aus diesem Baum einen Schrank zu bauen, der die Person in die andere Welt transportieren wird. An dem Tag, an dem der Schrank fertiggestellt wird, dringen die Böse Königin und ihre Soldaten in das Schloss ein. Grumpy und Sleepy alarmieren das Königreich über die Ankunft des Fluches und Snow White bekommt die Wehen. Als David sie zum Schrank bringen möchte, sagt Doc, dass sie nicht bewegt werden könne. Snow gebärt Emma, als die Soldaten das Schloss stürmen. David nimmt Emma, bekämpft die Wachen und legt das Baby dann in den Schrank, der es in das Land ohne Magie transportiert. Die Soldaten gelangen in das Zimmer und David wird verwundet. Snow White findet ihn bewusstlos auf dem Boden und bittet ihn, sie nicht zu verlassen. Sie hält ihn in ihren Armen, als sie vom Fluch erfasst werden. („ “) Er hat auch noch eine schwester hat sie ist lusi ist aber er wuste aber noch nicht Familie ANMERKUNGEN: *Durchgezogene Linien kennzeichnen Eltern-Kind-Blutsverwandtschaft *Gestrichelte Linien kennzeichnen Ehen, Verlobungen, Adoptionen und Beziehungen mit Nachkommen *† kennzeichnet verstorbene Personen *Während des dunklen Fluchs war er mit Kathryn verheiratet *Emma und Neal Cassidy waren nie verheiratet Auftritte en:Prince Charming es:Príncipe encantador fr:Prince Charmant it:Principe Azzurro pl:James pt:Príncipe Encantado ru:Прекрасный принц sr-el:Princ Šarmantni Kategorie:Mitglieder eines Königshauses